gonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo : Razor vs the War Machine
Halo : Razor vs the War Machine is a fictional story that take's place during world war 2 the two main protagonist is Razor Thorn and Jack Clayx who helps the us army fight against Hitler and the Nazi war machine and ending the second world war in the year 1942. Plot : The year is 1939 Razor and his friend Jack Clayx helps the US fight against the Nazi's and end Nazism once and for all. Razor and Jack helps the Screaming Eagles and the 502 on D-Day to take the beaches on Normandy. Mean While a mercenary bounty hunter name Vector Thron-X and a smuggler name Rexor Tron-x fight off the Japanese trying to invade China. Seceding in their mission objective the US and the American Allies drive back both the Japanese army and German forces year for celebration. On Sunday December 7th 1941 Rexor Tron-x and Vector Thron-x we're on inside the mess hall eating lunch when they heard a strange noise coming from up to they thought the crew knocked something over when they go to check in front of their eyes they saw Japanese zero's doing kamikazes crashing the navy ships. The US crew went into panic and started to shoot the zero's as they come Vector and Rex we're scared emotionless so they helped to fight off the Japanese fighters. Vector hijacked a Zero and painted the wings emblems to american stars to let the navy know it was him while Rex was in the gunner seat suppressing fire on the zero's on his tail after it was all over the two saw all the deaths on innocent navy crew men dead while most of them prying to god. When Razor Thorn and Jack Clayx found out about Razor was mad as hell. Razor Thorn : '''I can't freaking believe it! Broom face has gone to far TO DAMN FAR! '''Jack Clayx : '''Razor my friend what do we do? '''Vector : '''I know one. We should go after the generals of the Japanese army and capture them all '''Rexor : '''Maybee we should use nooks and blow them all up to their misery. '''Razor Thorn : '''No i got a better idea. '''Jack Clayx : '''Okay tell us what your plan is. '''Razor Thorn : We're going after Hitler his ass is good as dead worth millions to you and Rex Vector. '''Rexor and Vector : '''Now that's a plan! '''Jack Clayx : '''Let's find that short little broom face son of a bitch. So the four waited until night time in Berlin Germany near a theater to put in the plan in progress when Hitler and his propaganda minister Joseph Goebbels arrived inside the theater Rex Vector Razor and Jack snuck in the Theater killing the guards in progress. They we're about to do a surprise assassination on Hitler but the plan Razor had back fired some TNT was accidentally lit and blew the whole theater into flames inside the ceiling Razor and three we're collapsed injuring the three Jack has his eyes we're shot and cut Vector lost a right eye while Rexor had broke his ribs and lungs. Razor Thorn grabbed onto the steel pipe that was hanging he saw Hitler trying to escape so Razor pulled out his Walter P-38 killing two guards Joseph Goebbels after that Razor shot Hitler in his right knee and stabbing a knife in his his left arm while also scaring Hitler in the process Razor gave him a scared look his eyes thinking that he should kill Hitler or let him rot in the prison of Germany for cause trauma to the German citizens. So Razor decided to let him rot in prison for four years after that Razor Thorn killed him in a bloody gory mess while Jack Clayx said "Thanks and good job that prick deserved it. Razor Thorn and his friends (Including the USA and the Allies) saved a lot of live across the globe with Razor's statue made in front of reunion park while to this day World War II veterans talk about the one they called Iron Chef.